Bronze Guardians
The Bronze Guardians are a type of automaton created by the Super-Ancient Beings for various purposes. History Early History The bronze-coloured automatons known as the Bronze Guardians were created by the Super-Ancient Beings long ago at a currently unknown point in Earth's history, and may have been designed after their creators. As the Super-Ancients devised a series of trials for a race that might appear on Earth after them to undertake to confirm they were worthy enough to survive the Omega Event, they decided to implement their Bronze Guardians in some of them. They placed hundreds of their Guardians in silver "coffins" and set them into the recesses of the hanging tower by the Great Bend within the Underworld. This army of Guardians were programmed to awaken upon the completion of the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy Hydra Galaxy, and begin serving the recipient of the Mysteries which upon the completion of the third trial would be set to awaken and obey the orders of the King of Kings. More Bronze Guardians were implemented into the fourth trial, the Trial of the Cities. Again being secured in silver coffins and placed along the Great Avenues of the Secret Cities of Thule, Ra and Atlas, these Guardians were set to awaken at all of the cities shortly after the opening of the gate of Thule. The 300 Guardians at each city would then proceed to march slowly down the main paths, killing any intruders or otherwise drive them to their silver counterparts guarding the vaults, unless the one who had received the Mysteries and understood how the Three Immortal Weapons were to be used did so to get past them safely. After the Super-Ancients were gone, the Four Legendary Kingdoms learned about the trials left behind by the Super-Ancient Beings, but only the Kingdom of Underworld may have known about the Bronze Guardians since their silver coffins were stored in their domain. While he knew of the existence of the silver coffins, it wasn't until his father's death that Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe received a written warning from his father not to attempt opening the coffins and to stay out of the occupants' way when they eventually unsealed. Though he heeded the warning not to try opening the coffins, Hades's curiosity led him to having non-invasive examinations performed on them, discovering the Guardians within. As his scans showed them to be made of a dense metal and unmoving, Hades assumed that the Bronze Guardians in the coffins were a decorative type of statue. At the conclusion of the Great Games of the Hydra in November 2016, Jack West Jr prevented King Orlando Compton-Jones from receiving the Mysteries, nullifying the conditions that the Bronze Guardians resting the Underworld were programmed to awaken upon. Shortly afterwards, however, one of the silver coffins began to open. The Three Secret Cities It wasn't until a few days after that a crew of minotaurs discovered that one of the mysterious silver coffins on the hanging tower had opened. As their leader radioed Minotus to report their discovery, the minotaurs peered into the coffin curiously, finding a Bronze Guardian inside. Immediately upon viewing it, the Guardian awoke and quickly sat up, and asked them if they were their master in the Word of Thoth. As they were neither the recipient of the Mysteries of able to understand the language, the 30-strong crew of minotaurs were quickly slaughtered by the time Minotus and his lieutenants arrived. When it asked them its question, Minotus simply responded that he didn't understand, and with that answer the Bronze Guardian went on the attack. The Bronze Guardian began tearing its way through the minotaurs with ease as it asked its question and killed those who failed to respond correctly, and no means of trying to attack it caused any damage. As the number of fatalities grew, Minotus soon came up with a plan to instead trap it, and had four of his people lure the Guardian into an alley before collapsing the building behind it. While the automaton was cornered and unable to scale the sheer walls around it, its attack had led to the deaths of 150 minotaurs. When Pooh Bear and Stretch arrived at the Underworld in response to Minotus's call to Hades for aid, they were show the trapped Guardian. As they heard it speak, Stretch considered the idea that it was speaking Thoth, and called Lily to confirm it; when she did, she translated the Bronze Guardian's question, "Are you my master?". Jack realised that the army of Bronze Guardians was a reward for the King of Kings, and that preventing Orlando from being granted the Mysteries might soon result in more of them going wild. As Minotus confirmed that there were hundreds more of the silver coffins containing the Bronze Guardians, Jack instructed Minotus and his friends to do what they could to prevent the rest of the silver coffins in the Underworld from opening, which they apparently did by sealing the coffins and their occupants in concrete. Meanwhile, Orlando, unaware of the conditions of opening the way into Thule and of the mistake he was making, prematurely initiated the Trial of the Cities and sent Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza and his Swiss Guards into the city to empower the Sword of the Rock. Shortly after he left the Great Avenue, however, the silver coffins built into the tunnel opened and released their compliment of Bronze Guardians, which began their slow march along the roadway while calling as one, "Are you my master?". At the same time, because of Orlando's error, the Bronze Guardians at Ra and Atlas also awoke and began their march. Mendoza and his men managed to get down to the cupola before the vault, but, unable to get past the Silver Guardians, realised they were trapped between them and the advancing army of Bronze Guardians. When she and her troops arrived at Ra, Chloe Carnarvon encountered the same problem after getting past the Bronze Guardians there. After Jack's team retrieved the locations of the Cities, Stretch and Pooh Bear headed to Thule, Iolanthe Compton-Jones, Nobody and Mae Merriweather went on to Ra and Jack and Aloysius Knight made their way to Atlas, all with the intention of backing Orlando's people up in case they needed the help. As they came up against their bronze foes, Knight fired a harpoon at one, only to draw its attention to him to attack. Luckily, Jack realised that the Weapons were the key to getting past the Guardians, and used the Trident of the Sealords to command the Guardians to stop, allowing them to swim past unhindered. With Jack's advice, Iolanthe passed the Helmet of Hades to Nobody to save him as he fell into the Bronze Guardians' midst, and as he donned it the Guardians reacted as they had been programmed; to not see whoever was wearing it, allowing Nobody to get to safety. After all of the Weapons had been empowered, and Mendoza took the Sword from Pooh Bear, the Bronze Guardians at Thule stood aside to let the Cardinal and his remaining men pass. Description . Trivia . Category:Object Category:The Three Secret Cities